


Cheesecake

by Jld71



Category: Golden Girls
Genre: Cheesecake, Food, Gen, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Blanche, Dorothy and Cheesecake





	Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).



> Written for the prompt by katleept: Golden Girls, Blanche/Dorothy, cheesecake

Dorothy sits at the kitchen table, fork in hand and looks down at the cheesecake in front of herself. It's an entire cheesecake. It's been a bad day and there's nothing like a little cheesecake to make things better, she thinks to herself. She heaves a sigh fork poised, ready to dig in when the kitchen door swings open.

She looks up to see Blanche entering.

"Bad day?" Blanche asks as she eyes the food in front of her friend and housemate.

"Why do you ask?" Dorothy asks as she sets the fork down.

"Well, you're sitting here alone with an entire cheesecake in front of yourself. What else could it be?" Blanche quips as she walks to the drawer to retrieve her own fork. She returns to the table and sits next to Dorothy.

"What was it this time?" Blanche asks as she snakes the fork through the dessert.

"What is it always about?" Dorothy says as she takes a bite of the cheesecake.

"Men!" They both respond in unison.

"Well, there's nothing like a little cheesecake to fix what ails you," Blanche says as she takes another bite.

"Well, it's a good thing there's an entire cheesecake in front of me. Because it's going to take the whole thing."


End file.
